Game Night pt 2
by kenoboss
Summary: This is the third story of my trilogy of Game Night. OOC for all. No story just Smut
1. Chapter 1

**Game Night** **pt 2**

 **A/N: I don't own anything from The Big Bang Theory (wish I did). OOC for all no plot just smut.**

 **This is the third story in my Game Night trilogy ( Raj's Party & Game Night) are the others. **

"So what did I win?" asked Bernadette smiling from ear to ear. "You my dear have won the choice of what game we play next, or if you want to have sex with just one of us." said Raj "Really? Cool so what shall we do?" Bernadette thought out loud.

"Hmm come over here ladies let's talk this out."

Amy and Penny joined her over by the island in the kitchen "So you two have any thoughts on what we can do? Amy looked at Penny "Well I'm drawing a blank what about you?" Penny looked at the boys then looked at her friends "Well how about we have them guess who they are fucking! Let see just how good they are?" "I like that, I mean why should they be the only ones who get off, after all it's only fair! But I do have the option to just get one of them to myself."Bernadette whispered.

Amy smiled with a grin from ear to ear. "Why not! I mean we deserve it right! Right? Penny nodded "Hell yes we do, and Amy don't take this the wrong way but I would love to fuck Sheldon's BIG cock!" "Me too I mean WOW that's one massive dick he has" Bernadette said almost yelling it so the boys could hear her "Shh Bernie we don't want them to know just yet." Penny exclaimed trying to quiet down her friend.

They guys were over by the couch waiting for the girls to decide what is next. "So what do you think Bernadette will decide to do? Leonard asked quizzically "Are you hoping that she will pick you to have one on one sex with?" Howard blurted out jealously "No I just want to know." Leonard replayed. Raj mumbles "I would love that." " Now come on you guys I don't see what the big deal is, we all know she wants me after all I have become quite accomplished at coitus lately, and how could she not want this?" Sheldon made a gesture as if he was showing off a prize catch.

"OK OK listen up everyone I have decide what I'm going to do. Since this IS Game Night it would only be fair if we continue playing a game so I have determined that the next game be ….

 **Who are you fucking?**

The guys were speechless Raj and Leonard both smiled. Sheldon had a slightly confused look on his face, while Howard was stunned. _Did this just come out of my wife's mouth did she say that one or more of us were going to fuck her?_ "Ah Bernie.., what made you think of this of all games?" "Well it seemed right since you all just got your cocks sucked by all three of us it's only fair that we get some pleasure tonight too." She smiled devilishly "What you got a problem with that Space boy!" "No no just asking." as he said that he was backing away from his small, but scary wife.

"So here are the rules, just like the last game you four will now have to guess who it is you're fucking. You will be blind folded, and each one you will us fuck for 60 seconds with a 30 seconds between each of us, and if you cum before we are done then you will be disqualified and have no vote. But there are some changes too, only one of you will be fucked at a time the others must wait at Penny's until you are called. There will be no excessive touching by you, just like if you were at a strip club. After each of you are done you will cast your vote before the next guy's turn, you don't have to worry about performing in front of each other , after you're done you will go into Leonard's room and wait till we are done, is that clear to all of you?" Before any of the guys could respond "Good! I thought so!"

"Now go over to Penny's until one of us comes and gets you!" The four guys stood up and single filed out the door to Penny's, Raj looked back at Bernadette then smiled and winked.

"Way to take charge there Bernadette." Amy said "I hope you didn't scare them to the point of not being able to perform." Penny asked worried "Hell no once they get over here they will do just fine."

Amy looked at the two blondes "Are we sure we want to do this? I mean sucking a dick is one thing but intercourse... I don't know it might be too much?" It will be fun, besides it's not like they are strangers or anything. Besides I know you liked Raj's cock didn't you? Come on admit it didn't you" Penny egged her on "Yes I did and I want more of it!" "Good let the Fucking begun!" all three of them shouted in unison.

Penny went into Leonard's room and came back out with three silky teddies that she has kept in his room for them to put on." We might as well dress for the part ladies." Penny said as she dangled them in front of them. "Here the pink one for Bernie, the blue one for Amy and I'll take the black one." The three ladies all put on the teddies which showed off the bodies making them sexier.

Bernie's showed off her, _as Amy put it her large_ _Hadron Colliders_ , Amy's reviled her surprising well rounded hips and of course Penny's showed off he ample breasts and slim waistline. "WOW I have never felt this Sexy in my whole life!" Amy gleamed with sheer excitement. "You look beautiful Amy" Bernie stated "the guys are going to go bat crap crazy when they see us." Penny said as she strutted around the room.

 **Round 1**

"OK let get to fucking! Since I won I get to pick the order of things." The other two nodded their heads in agreement. "So where are we going to fuck them?" Penny asked "May I make a suggestion?" Amy replied "how about Sheldon's room?" "Sounds like a good place to me." Bernie said

Bernie strode over to Penny's apt. She looked over the four guys "Hmm who's first?" she grabbed Howard by the hand "Come with me sexy."

She led him to the guy's apt. when they entered the other girls didn't looked surprised that she picked Howard first, she told him to go to Sheldon's room and get undressed and wait for them to come in. Howard did as he was told, it didn't take him long to get naked, before he was even done getting undressed he couldn't keep from noticing that he had a raging hard-on, knowing that he was going to fuck Penny. He though _it was only_ _far since all the other guys have at least saw her naked before, even Sheldon Cooper can say that he did, it wasn't fair but now he gets to be only the second one of them to Fuck her_ and that made him even harder that before.

All three ladies walked into the room. Bernie walked over to Howard placed the blindfold on him "Can you see anything?" "Nope, blind as a bat here" he stated "OK so lie down then." He did as he was told, "Now remember no touching just fucking OK?" Bernie reinstated, Howard nodded.

Bernie reached for the timer, set it for one minute.

Bernie climbed onto the bed, her juices already flowing from just the thought of fucking her husband in front of her friends, and her friends fucking him too. As she lowered herself on to his cock Penny started the timer.

Bernie slowly took him in, she love the feel of his cock in her _after all she married this cock_ _on purpose_ , she glided up and down taking him all the way in, he bucked at the feel of her sliding up and down his dick, they moved into a rhythm rather quickly, as most couples do, she placed her hands on his chest for support as she continued to grind on his dick. The buzzer sounded ending the round, _Danm that was fast Bernie thought!_ She removed herself from him fighting back the urge to give him a kiss.

Bernie walked over to Penny and playfully slapped her on the ass to let her know she was next.

Penny was already wet from anticipation, not so much that it was Howard just the game itself. Penny looked down at Howard; _Damn that is a small dick._ As she lowered herself onto his small dick Amy started the timer. Penny rode him fast and hard right off the bat, squeezing her walls around him, making him moan with sheer pleasure, he fucked her back trying to enjoy this while it lasted. Penny was a wild woman she even surprised herself that she was enjoying this cock, Howard s cock, _Wow I never thought I'd say that or even think it, now I know why Bernie likes to fuck him it may be small but damn can he go!_ All too soon the timer went off, with a bit of frustration Penny climbed off him as she did she gave his cock a little pat on the head. By this time Howard was out of breath his mind was racing. _Wow that was intense and I still have one more to go._ Penny walked past Amy and gave her a slap on the ass too.

Amy was defiantly nervous about what was about to happen, after all she had only been with Sheldon and wasn't as experience as the other two girls. None the less she crawled up on the bed where

Howard was, moving slowly to center herself on his cock, she looked over at Penny wondering. _How I'm I going to be after he just had that Sex Goddess of a woman?_ As she did Penny started the timer.

Amy moved slowly at first unsure of what to do, but after seeing both her friends fuck him she knew she could to. Amy took Howards length into her she suppressed a moan as he filled her up. _Whoo_ … she leaned back and just let him do all the fucking; she could tell he was into this. Her walls clamped down around his cock making for even more friction, Howard started to move faster and faster as if he was going to cum, but the buzzer went off before he did. Amy quickly climbed off him and moved next to the other ladies.

Bernie went to her husband to take off the blindfold, just as she did he came all over his stomach, she was surprised that he lasted the entire round, she finished jerking him off to help relive him, when he was done she kissed his head then handed him a wet towel. She then got him a pen and paper for him to guess who fucked him and in what order.

Howard thought, well the first one was Bernadette no questions about it. The second on had to be Penny, Leonard has told him just how enthusiastic she can be in bed. So the last one must be Amy. He handed in his score card and was told to wait in Leonard's room till it was over.

 **Round 2**

Bernie walked into Penny's apt. "So who wants to go next?" She said teasingly. "Never mind I know whose next." She walked over to Raj "Your turn sweetie." She said as she took him by the hand leading him across the hall. "This is what you have wanted isn't it, to fuck all three of us?" he nodded in agreement "You look nice in that pink teddy by the way." He whispered "thank you sweetie, just to let you know I can't wait to fuck you." She stopped and gave Raj a big wet kiss, he kissed her back their tongues fighting for dominance, each one exploring the others mouth. Bernadette then reaches down and rubbed her hand against his crotch feeling what she was going to get in a few moments, as she was doing this Raj took a chance and caressed her right breast, a sight moan escaped her lips as he softly played with her nipple. They had to break it off or they would have started to fuck right there in the hall way.

They walking into the apt. were the other two were, he noticed right away the teddies the other two were wearing "Damn! Both of you look stunning!" he was actually shocked at how good Amy looked in hers. Penny spoke "We want our men to enjoy the show too." then both Amy and Penny took each of Raj's arms and walked to Sheldon's room arm in arm.

"OK now Mister, Strip!" Bernie said in a very authorize voice Raj did as he was told not being to shy about getting naked in front of the three ladies, when he was finished he looked at all of them "You like?" he stated as his cock was standing at attention. "Yes I do, very nice!" Amy spoke first the other two just looked at him.

Bernie moved him to the bed, taking the blindfold out and making sure it was completely covering his eyes. "Now remember sweetie no touching." Was Bernie's instructions

Penny move onto the bed straddling Raj, she looked back at the other two and mouthed _WOW_! As she lowered herself on his cock Amy started the timer, she stared off slower than she did with Howard. She wanted to feel the fullness of his cock as it filled her up. Her walls could barely take it, she moved up and down enjoying it all, he fucked her back trying to increase the speed, as she was going quite slow. Penny didn't speed up though she just wanted to have that thick cock fill her up forever. The timer sounded and Penny slowly removed herself from his member, she was grinning from ear to ear. _WOW_ was all she could think of. She then gave Amy a nudge letting her know she was next.

Amy moved slowly to the bed she was memorized by this gorgeous caramel colored dick just waiting for her to fuck. _My god that thing is thick!_ As she climbed onto the bed she couldn't help but give this cock a small stroke. Raj's cock twitch from surprise since he wasn't expecting it. As Amy centered herself on him Bernie started the clock, she moved slowly at first trying to take in his girth it was bigger than it looked, but she managed to take him all the way _Whoo.. god that feels good!_ Raj started to fuck her trying to get her to move, she finally started to ride him, grinding her pussy onto him. She couldn't believe that she was doing this, moreover that she was enjoying it so much, she was getting into it just as the timer when off, _Damn-it I want more time._ She climbed off him as she did she stroked his cock one last time. Amy walked past Bernie and Penny grinning from ear to ear she then mouthed to Bernie _your turn._

Bernadette waked over to Raj she could see the wetness from both Penny and Amy glistening off his cock. _Damn that is so sexy!_ Just like Howard, Raj was a bit winded. She jumped onto the bed surprising him, then moved to place the wonderful cock next to her waiting pussy. She looked at both Penny and Amy then winked, at that Penny started the timer, and she was off. Bernie slammed her pussy onto Raj's cock she wanted to ride this one till he came she didn't let up even for a second, she cant remember the last time she had another cock in her other than Howard, so she was enjoying this to the fullest. All she could think was it was pretty damn tight and she loved it. Raj responded to this aggressive fucking in kind, he slam his dick into whoever was fucking him he grunted as he tried not to cum, but he couldn't last. He exploded into Bernadette with such force that it took her breath away. Since he realized that he just lost the game he took off the blindfold and was nicely surprised that it was Bernadette that made him cum. The timer went off but neither one of them stopped she leaned down and gave him another kiss "Thank you that was fun." she said. At that the other two girls rushed to the bed. Penny and Amy both started licking off the cum from his cock each taking a turn. Raj just buried his face into Bernadine's tits . "OMG! Dreams do come true." Penny stopped to ask "Dreams? what dreams?" "Oh never mind." Raj said embarrassed that he actually said that out loud " Oh no you don't Mister tell us what do you mean by that?" Bernie questioningly asked him " I have had this fantasy that all three of you were having your way with me, Penny and Amy where sucking my dick as I was motor-boating your tits, that all." "Well Raj it looks like you can start dreaming about something else now because this is happening." Amy replied. Raj just smiled "I know!"

After Raj was all _cleaned up_ Amy walked him to Leonard room. She then met up with the others in the living room " Damn that was one fine dick to bad he couldn't last 10 seconds longer." Penny said "I know ,but it was fun all three of us attacking him like that." Bernie chimed in. "That was the craziest thing I have ever done. I don't know why I joined in like that but I'm glad I did!" Amy excitingly added.

 **A/N note: Round 3 & 4 will be up soon **

**Sorry for the wait but LIFE HAPPENS Hoped you enjoyed this.**

 **As always please review and try not to spam too hard.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Round 3**

 **A/N I don't own The Big Bang Theory (wish I did)**

 **A/N Sorry for the long delay, things got WAY too crazy lately**

The three of them took a moment to freshen them selves up, when they were ready Bernie walked over to Penny's apt. as she did both Sheldon and Leonard stood up. Bernadette walked over to Leonard and took him by the hand, as she was leading him out the door she looked over at Sheldon "Don't worry I'll be back for you." as she walked Leonard across the hallway he stopped her " Are you sure you want to do this?" "Hell yes we are, now shut up and take it like a man!" Bernadette snapped.

After that Leonard did what he was told. When they walked into his apt. he saw Amy sitting on the chair twirling her hair, and Penny in Sheldon's spot, playfully moving her fingers over her breasts. He noted that both of them were looking rather sexy in their teddies. Bernadette noticed that his trousers were getting rather tight in the crotch area, " hmm some one is getting hard? I think we should do something about that!" Bernadette purred into his ear. As if on cue Penny jumped up and grabbed him by the hand to lead him to the room, when they stopped at Sheldon's door Leonard stopped "You mean were going to do this in HIS room?" "Yup, you have problem with that Poppy?" "No not at all."

When they entered the room Penny ordered Leonard to get naked, without hesitation he did as he was told , by now both Amy and Bernadette joined them, his hands started to shake as he removed the last of his clothes, "Poppy you don't need to be nervous, were all friends here."Friends that are going to fuck me , so ya I'm a little bit nervous ". "You don't need to be, just relax and lay back and enjoy the ride", the two ladies were shocked that it was Amy that was reassuring him.

Bernadette placed the blindfold over his eyes and gave him a light peck in the cheek, 'Have fun" she whispered.

Amy was first up this time, she climbed on the bed, then centered herself over Leonard's cock. Penny hit the timer and Amy started to fuck Leonard. She took a page from Penny's playbook she came out of the gates hard and fast, she has never moved this fast in bed before and she liked it _Sheldon likes a slow_ _steady pace_ she thought, she could feel her juices flowing like the Mississippi river, to her amazement she started to cum, she had to bite her lower lip to keep herself from yelling out, but it didn't work " Oh My God!" Amy screamed " Fuck me!" just then the timer went off, all three of the ladies were surprised that. 1: Amy had a orgasm and 2: that she broke the rule of silence. Lenard just grinned knowing who the first one was and that he didn't come himself. _Wow! Amy sure can fuck, Sheldon is a lucky man._

After Amy regained herself she moved off Leonard cock, looking back at him she though _WOW now I know why Penny has stayed with him so long._

Penny motioned to Bernadette that she was next, Bernadette nodded , with that she moved to the bed. Leonard was already out of breath, so much so that he couldn't catch it, so Penny rushed to his room to get his inhaler, as she entered the room both Raj and Howard jumped up. "Is it over yet?" Howard asked "No not yet Just need Leonard's inhaler that's all." Penny replied

When Penny returned to Sheldon's room she handed Leonard his breather,after a couple of puffs he handed it back to her "Thanks I needed that." he handed her the breather back, she walked over to the other girls. In the time all this has happened Leonard had gone soft."Well this wont do." Penny said. As she noticed him so did Amy who walked over, placed and then started to jerk him off till he got hard again. _There that should do it!_ Amy thought, Bernie smiled softly and gave her a thumbs up. With that Bernadette moved to the bed where Leonard was, she climbed up on the bed began to center her self on his cock,, she had to jerk in him off some to get him hard enough to fuck him ." Sorry I don't know what is wrong, usually I'm able to keep it hard." He spoke softly to who ever was on him. Bernadette climbed off him and moved to were the others were at.

Bernadette motioned to the other two ladies to help him out. She started sucking his cock along with Penny, as they were doing this Bernadette motioned to Amy to sit an his face, to help him even more. Amy had no problem with doing as she requested, she remembers how Penny as gone on about Leonard talented tongue and wanted to experience it for herself . Leonard was quite surprised that all three ladies were doing their best to help him out , who ever was sitting on his face had a very lovely tasting pussy, he lick the slit from one end to the other stopping when he reached the clit, he put all he could into pleasing this woman since this was the thing he thought he was best at. His tongue danced all around the clit before long she was squirming and trying her best not to moan, but again Amy couldn't control herself and started to scream " YES, YES, Oh My GOD YES!" Leonard just grinned to himself, I did it again two for Amy.

With that the three ladies stopped helping him as he was as hard as a rock again. Bernadette moved to him replacing the blindfold, she them casualty climbed onto the bed , centered Leonard's cock then Amy started the timer.

Bernadette slammed her pussy all the way down his cock surprising ever herself, she continued the rough riding of Leonard, making him groan in pleasure and pain. He didn't expect that from anyone tonight, he thought it would be a gentle slow fuck not this wild crazy attack on his member. The timer went off and just as quick as it started, it ended. Bernie climbed off him totally spent she staggered back to the other two ladies her knees were shaking from pleasure and exhaustion, to Leonard's surprise he managed NOT to cum _Thank god I had my breather before that round._

It was Penny's turn now, she love seeing her two best friends fucking her man it was so hot , she couldn't believe that Amy came twice with him, and what Bernie did was completely unexpected. She moved to the bed where her man was lying his cock still standing upright just waiting for the next lady to fuck him. As she climbed on the bed she gave his cock a small stroke and that was all she wrote, He exploded just from her touch, Penny was surprised but she wasted no time wrapping her mouth around him so not to waste that lovely cum, she sucked his cock as he finished , she just couldn't let all that hot seaman got to waste. Leonard apologized for not letting her fuck him before she removed his blindfold. "That's alright sweetie I know what your cock feels like, I'm just glad you got to fuck my friends first."

"Well sweetie looks like you lost. Since you came you don't have a vote on this game ,but I'm sure you already know who fucked you anyway?" Penny said "Yea I know and I must say I love fucking each of them, so glad I was able to get Amy to cum for me twice, with that Amy leaned in and gave him a kiss. "That was amazing thank you I have never came like that before". "And I must say Bernadette you are one wild woman, I didn't expect that from you".

With that Penny lead Leonard to his room were Howard and Raj were waiting.

 **Round 4**

After that last round with Leonard the three ladies had to take a few minutes to regain themselves, get something to drink, fix their hair and faces, and so on.

"Well it looks like its Sheldon's turn, You two ready for his massive dick?" Bernie stated with a gleam in her eye. "Yea but are you ready?" Amy stated " Hell yea I am!" Penny quipped "Bring on the big guns!" "Ditto." Bernadette said.

Bernadette walked over to 4b, as she entered Sheldon rose up "I take it it's my turn now?" "It sure is Big Boy, you ready?" with that she took him by the hand, leaving Penny's apt. As they entered his place he stopped "I'm not sure if I can go through with this, I mean I have only had coitus twice and as you know I must be perfect in everything I do." they continued the conversation as they walked into the apt. " well the only way you can be perfect in this is by doing it repeatedly till you get it right. so I don't want to hear anymore on the subject is that understood!" "Yes , and my I point out that you can be very scary at times, for such a little lady." Bernadette just smiled at him.

"So Sheldon you looking forward to this? I mean how may people can say that they fucked their best friends wife and girlfriend and didn't get in trouble for it." Penny questioned him. "Since you put it that way not very many." Sheldon replied.

With that Amy took Sheldon by the hand and lead him down the hallway stopping at his door. "Wait you mean you have been using my room for this? You know that people can't be in my room!" "It will be OK Sheldon, besides we already said that Leonard's room is were you will wait till its over right? So this means that we always planned on you room from the beginning, so it will be alright." Amy placed her hand on his arm trying to reassure him. " So get in there and strip mister NOW!" " I was wrong Bernadette isn't the only scary little lady around here." with that Sheldon lowered his head and did as he was told.

When he entered his room the first thing he saw was that his bed was all messed up. So he started to straighten it out , while he did this the three ladies joined him in his room. " What are you doing? Why aren't you naked yet?" Bernadette said sternly. "The bed was a mess I needed to fix it, I know I didn't do as I was told to do but, I just had too." With that Sheldon started to undress as the ladies looked on when he got to removing his slacks Penny gasped at the out line of his cock through his underwear, Bernadine's jaw dropped at the sight of him too. Amy noticed her friends look of amazement on their faces. She leaned over and whispered to them " Yep that all mine." Sheldon continued to remove his tidy-whities the look on Penny and Bernadine's faces was that of amazement and shock, for Sheldon's member was not what they even comprehended was possible. " is anything wrong ? I'm I not what you expected?" Sheldon asked quizzically. The two ladies mumbled something incoherent. " Ah Sheldon if you don't mind me asking but just how big is you penis?" Bernadette said in a dry horsed voice. "10 inches erect, why is there something wrong?" "Oh no not at all just asking, its just that we didn't think you were packing that much meat ya know!" Penny added trying not to drool allover herself .

"OK let get this going." Bernadette said snapping out of her trance, She moved Sheldon over to his bed laying him down then she placed the blindfold on him "Can you see sweetie?" "nope totally in the dark here." he replied "Are you sure we have to do this, I mean I'm not to comfortable having colitis with all three of you ." "Yes it is. I won the last game and I got to pick this one so you just have to deal with it and take it like a man, a well hung man, but a man none the less!" Bernadette snapped at him.

She walked back over to the other two, Whispering "So whose going first? I think it should be me since it is my game." "How about Rock, Paper, Scissors, Lizard, Spock." Penny stated "What the hell? you have been hanging with theses guys too long to even think of that!" Bernadette blurted out. Sheldon smirked after hearing what Penny said. Amy then whispered to the other two "Bernadette then Penny then me is that fair?" "Yea that would work" Bernadette replayed. Penny agreed too just to speed this up "But I think we should move the clock up to 2 minutes each so we all can have a fucking great ride on that cock?" " Sounds good to me Amy, any problems with that?" Penny asked her "Nope not at all." "good that's settled now lets get to fucking!" Penny blurted out.

Bernadette walked over to the bed, climbed up to meet Sheldon, she had to stroke him a little bit since they took longer than they should to decide who was going first. It took just a slight touch for Sheldon to respond, his cock sprang up instantly. She centered herself over his cock, looked back at Amy who stared the timer. Bernadette slowly lowered herself on to his member trying to take as much as she could, she was so wet from the thought of riding this cock that she couldn't help herself from lightly moaning. She braced herself on his chest while trying her best to take all of him into her core. She moved at a steady pace enjoying his length as much as she could. Sheldon responded by moving his hips in conjunction with her downward movements. With what felt like an eternity Bernadette rode his cock, She felt his member stretch her pussy till she thought she would burst at the seams, but that didn't stop her from fucking this horse cock of a man, she tried to take him all, but she couldn't ( not from lack of trying) though so she concentrated on just enjoying the ride. Sheldon too was enjoying the ride, he moved his hips in unison with Bernadette. Then all of a sudden Bernadette started to moan loudly as she came all over his cock, as she moaned he continues to fuck her till she came down from her orgasm. That was when the timer went off, with that Bernadette slumped onto Sheldon's chest, trying to catch her breath, she then slid off his cock and rolled off the the bed, "she mouthed the word " _WOW_ " and then gave Amy a wink and a hug "You luck girl you"

It was Penny's turn now, before she got to the bed she called over to Sheldon " you doing OK there Sweetie?" " Right as rain, that was fun," with that Penny took a moment to clear her head, and trying to go into this with a game plan. She strode over to the bed looked at the cock she was about to fuck, then looked over at the other girls and mouthed " _OMG_ " Penny then jumped on the bed "Oh my " Sheldon reacted, not expecting that " you scared me whoever you are." Penny wrapped both hands around Sheldon dick giving him a small but enjoyable hand job and to also gauge his size, she then eased herself onto his torso, with is dick rubbing against her ass and small of her back, she looked over at Amy to start the timer, when time started Penny just gyrated on Sheldon pelvic area at first, till she was the wettest she could be, then she reached between her legs and grabbed his cock to guild into her waiting pussy. As he entered her she let out a small gasp, then all hell broke loose Penny slammed her pussy hard onto his cock trying to take him in completely. It didn't at first but as _god and her friends as her witness she will take him all,_ she thought. Penny placed her hands on his chest for better leverage to get at his cock. Sheldon just didn't lay there he too was enjoying this he moved his hand to her hips, then moving them to grab her breasts when he did that Penny just about lost it. She moaned even louder even though she tried to be quite, with all that she never did stop fucking him. Penny tried to hold out but couldn't, her body was quaking, her movements were chaotic then with a surge from her body she came all over Sheldon soaking him and his cock with her warm juices " OH MY GOD!" Penny shouted loudly don't stop!" Now during her intense orgasm the timer had gone off, but neither one of them heard it, and the other two ladies were so engrossed with what was going on they didn't realize it either. Finally Penny realized that her turn was over, and removed herself from his cock. As she rolled off the bed she could hardly walk, all she knew was that Sheldon Lee Cooper gave her one of the best orgasms she ever had.

Penny stood there with the help from he two friends for a moment trying to catch her breath and to be able to stand on her own. "Damn Amy want to switch boyfriends I wont mind?" Amy just smiled "No I don't, and you now know why." Penny and Bernadette just smiled giving her that Y _ou luck ass girl look._

Now it was Amy's turn, she moved to the bed to join her boyfriend she looked at his sweat covered body his cock still fully erect and with the love juices of Penny still shimmering off it. She couldn't help herself she leaned in and took him in her mouth, savoring the taste of Penny on her man's cock. _She tastes so good, just like I knew she would_ Amy thought. She then climbed on the bed and readied herself to fuck her boyfriend. She nodded to Bernadette to start the timer, with that she slowly took him in a little at first, then a little more. She noted to herself that they _have never tried this position before_ , she liked it. Amy like her friends before her placed her hands on his chest to better steady themselves. Her juices were flowing her lust was growing, not just because she was fucking Sheldon , but because she watched her two best friends fuck him too., and that made it even more enjoyable than she thought it would. She continued to take him in further and further, till she couldn't go down any more. Penny and Bernadette stood there with a shocked look on their faces. She took him all the way in! Amy was pleased with herself when she realized it to _Wow I like this feeling._ she kept fucking Sheldon's cock taking him in each time. Sheldon too was enjoying this his breathing was becoming erratic he started to thrust ever deeper, his hips started to buck uncontrollably " Oh my I'm cumming." In one quick motion Amy pulled Sheldon's cock from her pussy, so that he could cum on her tits and face, as she did this the other two couldn't help them selves and joined in on the cum-bath. All three of the ladies squealed in pleasure from the hot gooey sperm being shot on their faces and tits. Knowing that he lost the challenge Sheldon removed his blindfold just in time to see all three ladies taking in his cum _Hmm now thats a sight I never thought I'd see._

After they cleaned all he cum off themselves Sheldon spoke " well I guess I didn't win since I came before the time was up? By the way that was a lot longer than one minute, possibly even two minutes. So by your own rules I lasted long enough to cast my vote." " Well um yea your right, its just that we all wanted to have as much pleasure with you as we could , ya can't blame three ladies for that can you? " Penny said in their defense. " No I guess not. Once you get the full Sheldon experience you just have to have more of it I guess." "Damn straight!" Bernadette replayed.

"So her is the pen and paper for your guess you have thirty seconds." Bernadette said with a sly grin on her face.

When he was done penny escorted him to Leonard's room with the other guys. " Now stay here till we call you all out."

Finnish

After a few minutes of getting themselves cleaned up and reorganizing their thoughts Penny strode into Leonard's room to bring the four of them out.

Bernadette started to speak like a game show host would "OK the score cards have been tallied and reviewed. With no votes cast and tied for last place Raj and Leonard, sorry guys thanks for playing hope you had a great time.

"Which means Howard and Sheldon are the only ones who was able to vote. So Howard voted.. Me, Penny and then Amy which was correct. Sheldon also voted, Me, Penny then Amy which is also correct. Then its our pleasured to announce that both men have won tonight's game!" " But in all fairness there has to be a winner so after some debate we have come to the decision. Sheldon you are our winner." Penny added "The tie breaker was that you lasted longer than Howard due to the fact that we changed the rules on you for our own pleasure."

Sheldon just stood there confused "So what did I win then?" " Good question wish we had a answer for you." Amy replied. "oh I know the fact that I'm better at coitus than the others is all I need." He said cheerfully "


End file.
